howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Heather Report, Part 1
}} "Heather Report, Part 1" is the tenth episode in the Dragons: Riders of Berk. It aired on November 14 and is the second two-part episode in the series. It is preceded by "Dragon Flower" and succeeded by "Heather Report, Part 2". Overview The gang finds a girl named Heather washed up on the shores of Berk, supposedly driven from her own home by pirates. Astrid quickly becomes suspicious of Heather and soon begins to uncover that the newcomer might not be who she is making herself out to be. Major Events *Heather is introduced. *The Book of Dragons falls into the hands of the Outcasts. *Stormfly's favorite food is revealed to be Chicken. Synopsis Hiccup and Toothless are doing a speed race, while Fishlegs records their speed in flight with a Sundial whenever they pass a flag post on a marked course. When the two finish, setting a new course record in the process, Fishlegs concludes that Toothless is still the fastest, but that Astrid's dragon Stormfly has become faster and has almost caught up to Toothless' speed. Hiccup curiously asks Astrid how they've been doing it. Astrid doesn't tell him exactly what it is, but hints that she's been experimenting with what Stormfly eats, which is where her newfound prowess is stemming from. Just then Snotlout and Hookfang arrive at the Academy and he informs them of an amazing discovery he has just made, which has him quite elated. He leads them to the beach where they find a wrecked boat. Snotlout quickly reminds them that whatever they find inside is his property and he shows them. His discovery turns out to be an unconscious, pretty young girl, about their age. Hiccup wakes her up, and she gets startled by all the faces peering in at her. Hiccup quickly assures her that they're friends and intend no harm. The girl requests a drink of water, which Fishlegs, Tuffnut, and Snotlout competitively respond to, each attempting to give her some in an attempt to get into her good graces. Snotlout successfully gives her the drink, after which the girl asks where she is. Hiccup informs her that she's on Berk. Toothless sticks his head in inquisitively to take a look at her (amusingly knocking aside the dreamy looking Snotlout and Tuffnut whilst doing so) which startles her. Hiccup tells Toothless to take it easy and give the girl some distance, and the Night Fury complies. The stranger is utterly impressed and asks how he did that. Snotlout quickly tries to demonstrate it to her himself, in an attempt to impress her as well as one-up Hiccup, and commands Hookfang to 'get his butt over here'. Hookfang, being the "reliable wing man" he is, ditches his rider in classic fashion. Snotlout quickly tries to save it by informing the girl that he's the one who rescued her. Hiccup then introduces himself, and the girl reveals her name to be Heather. Astrid asks Heather how she ended up on their shores, and Heather explains that she and her family were returning to their island when pirates attacked their boat, sailed to the island with them and laid siege to it, and though she managed to escape, her family were still captives of the pirates. Hiccup comforts her and tells her that his dad is the chief, and he would help figure something out for her. However, Astrid is slightly skeptical, examining the boat briefly before mounting her dragon along with the others. Astrid reminds Hiccup about their meeting to work on their dragons' race times, determining which dragon is the fastest. Hiccup assures Astrid he'll be there, and they take off, with him giving Heather a lift back to the village. Snotlout however, has no dragon to fly back on and is left behind on the beach, still hoping for a ride back. That evening, Stoick allows Heather to rest with them in their homestead, and Hiccup offers his bedroom for her to sleep in. Heather is thankful for Hiccup and his father letting her stay, and curiously asks Hiccup what all the sketches on the wall near his desk are, seemingly quite impressed with them. Hiccup explains that they are designs for Toothless' new flight gear intended to boost his speed to maintain their lead on Astrid and Stormfly, as the duo are very competitive. Hiccup and Toothless then proceed to sleep downstairs. Later that night, Astrid is busy feeding Stormfly basket loads of chicken (revealed to be the source of her renewed speed and vigour), to prepare the Deadly Nadder for the next day's race. Suddenly, they hear a strange noise, and Astrid decides to check it out, telling Stormfly to stay behind, to which the dragon complies, and continues feasting on her meal. She suddenly notices an unidentified person making a run for it, attempting to flee the scene. Astrid gives chase and finds the person running towards Hiccup and Stoick's home, surprised to recognize her as Heather just before she disappears from sight. The next morning, Hiccup is up early to work on Toothless' new gear, toiling away in Gobber's smithy. Heather rises early too and greets him before she suggests forging a shorter connecting rod that'll push Hiccup back while in Toothless' saddle, streamlining their form in flight and dramatically increasing their speed. Hiccup agrees that it would be a great idea and excitedly tells Toothless that this will ensure Stormfly sees a lot more of his tail. Heather asks when they can test it out, and Hiccup decides to do so immediately, along with her. Meanwhile, Astrid and Stormfly await Hiccup and Toothless' arrival, but to their surprise (and to Astrid's frustration), they fly right past them, not even noticing the two of them as they speed past, clearly enjoying the speed the new modification has enabled Toothless to achieve. At the Academy, the riders (and their dragons, especially Hookfang) are starting to get a bit impatient, not being able to train until Hiccup shows up. Fishlegs asks where he is, and an annoyed Astrid tells him that he's giving a 'private lesson' to Heather. Ruffnut is quick to recognize and call out Astrid's jealousy, commenting that there's "another hen in the rooster house", but Astrid rather unconvincingly tries to assure her and the others that she is anything but jealous. When Hiccup finally lands at the Academy, Astrid expresses her disappointment at Hiccup missing their meeting. Hiccup suddenly remembers it and apologizes to Astrid, who is still rather upset, something the other teens pick up on as well. Astrid then turns her attention toward Heather and asks if she slept well. Heather replies that she did and thanks her for asking in a very sugary-sweet tone. Astrid gives her a grim, almost poisonous look. Heather rather uncomfortably moves on and remarks on their Dragon Training Academy. Hiccup proceeds to explain to Heather that they've been training the dragons to co-exist with Berk and its people, whilst Snotlout and Fishlegs (and Tuffnut to a lesser degree) continue to attempt to impress Heather whilst providing extra detail, such as how they record everything they learn in their training in the Book of Dragons. Heather then focuses on the book after Fishlegs shows it to her for impression, and asks if she can take a peak. Astrid suddenly interrupts and snatches the book before it can be given to her. Astrid then excuses herself and Hiccup as she walks him away by pushing him in front of her, leaving Heather to contend with the boys and their amorous advances. Astrid tells Hiccup that they shouldn't be showing Heather their dragon secrets as she doesn't trust her and that they should exercise more caution with her, but Hiccup tells Astrid that he trusts Heather and that she should trust his judgment instead. She is rather dejected and looks on with suspicion towards Heather, who has all the dragon riders around her in curiosity and admiration, much to Astrid's chagrin. Later, Heather is seen asking each of the Riders, Fishlegs, Tuffnut, and Snotlout about their dragons and what they are capable of, their strengths, weaknesses and how they train them. They all accept and talk openly to her about their dragons, distracted by her innocent behavior and beauty (with Snotlout, in particular, failing horribly at attempted courtship once more). Not too long after, while Hiccup is busy with Toothless outside, Heather rather frantically searches for the Book of Dragons inside Hiccup's room and finds it under Hiccup's bed. She quickly flips through its pages while hiding behind the bed, searching for information about Deadly Nadders, as she is certain that Astrid will not tell her anything about her dragon of choice, given how suspicious she already is of her. When Heather finally finds the pages she is looking for and starts reading them, she is suddenly caught by Astrid. Moments later, Hiccup arrives at the scene, presumably after Astrid raised a ruckus, who demands that his guest explain herself. Heather quickly comes up with a cover story; that she was only cleaning Hiccup's room, found the book by accident, and couldn't help taking a peek. Hiccup tells her it's okay, but Astrid objects and voices her suspicion regarding what she saw the other night. Heather owns up to being the mysterious entity Astrid saw, saying that she had had trouble sleeping due to experiencing terrible nightmares. The sympathetic Hiccup consolingly empathizes with her, much to Astrid's annoyed disbelief. Hiccup tells her that she's said enough, and Astrid verbally makes her frustration at him clear before leaving in a huff. Hiccup apologizes for what happened, but Heather apologizes for reading the book without permission as well. Hiccup tells her that it was no big deal and that he still trusts her. While Hiccup returns the book to its place under his bed, Heather sneakily notices this and realizes that she can use Hiccup's faith in her to her advantage, and may yet have a chance to read it. At night, Heather sneaks up to Astrid's home and enters the shed Stormfly nests in. She then attempts to bond with and befriend her, using the knowledge she read in the Book of Dragons. She carefully approaches it, and though Stormfly wakes and goes on the defensive, exposing her tail spines, Heather presses on, slightly alarmed. Speaking to herself, she remembers that she needs to stay in the Nadder's blind spot, and then pulls a leg of chicken out of her purse and raises it to Stormfly, having learned that the dragon enjoys it, whilst observing Astrid feeding her the previous night. Stormfly approaches her, and after some hesitation, eats it, having retracted her tail spines. This gives Heather enough confidence to touch her on the nose, which the Nadder is now comfortable with. Astrid arrives a little too late, finding Heather with her dragon. Furiously, Astrid snaps at Heather and asks her what she is doing, warning her not to try her 'innocent routine' with her. Heather plainly, and challengingly responds that she's aware that Astrid is way too smart for that. Stormfly then nudges her from behind, expressing her trust in Heather. She turns and pets Stormfly, grinning wickedly back at the dragon's rider, and Astrid scowls. Heather remarks that Stormfly likes her, and coyly tells the Nadder that she'll see her later. Astrid just venomously looks back at her, before indignantly asking Stormfly where all the loyalty is. Back at Hiccup's home, while Hiccup and his father are busy cleaning up after dinner, Heather attempts to retrieve the Book of Dragons from under the bed, but to her frustration, the book is not there, as Hiccup has taken it to enter additional detail to it. In the forest, Astrid is taking out her frustrations against the trees with her axe, brutally flinging it against their trunks as she mockingly mimics Heather whilst vocalizing her annoyance and suspicion of her. Suddenly, she spots Heather making her way through the clearing, and quietly follows her, certain that she is up to no good. Heather, unaware of her shadower, reaches a cove on the beach and waits there. Behind her, Astrid waits too and is about to dismiss her current pursuit as a waste of time. Just as she is about to leave, she spots an Outcast boat heading towards Heather, revealed to be carrying Outcast second-in-command, Savage. Savage comes ashore and asks Heather what she has learned about the dragons, revealing Heather is working as an agent for the Outcasts. She reports that she has learned a lot, though she hasn't salvaged any good leads about dragon training. She does, however, tell Savage about the Riders' Book of Dragons that has everything Alvin could ever hope to know about 'controlling dragons'. When Savage inquires as to the whereabouts of said book, Heather confesses that she does not yet have it and promises Savage that she will acquire it, requesting a little more time. Savage menacingly tells her that Alvin is not known for being patient, and wouldn't be happy having to wait. However, she manages to convince Savage that the wait will be worth it once she returns to Outcast Island with the book. Astrid, watching the entire time (though unable to hear the exchange too well), leans forward in her perch to try and listen in better, but causes some small rocks to fall, alerting the two on the beach, though she is quick to hide and avoid being seen. Despite this, Heather recommends that she leave immediately, and runs back toward town, while Savage gets back onto the boat. Astrid races to Hiccup's home, hoping to catch Heather's absence at the house. After Astrid jarringly wakes up Hiccup and warns him that Heather is working for the Outcasts, Hiccup disbelievingly responds that she is upstairs, sleeping, a notion Astrid attempts to challenge by leading him upstairs. Meanwhile, however, Heather manages to re-enter the house through the skylight opening, and quickly gets back into bed under the covers, making it seem like she was sound asleep. She pretends to wake up upon Astrid and Hiccup barging into the room and feigns innocence as she asks if everything's okay. Hiccup quickly tells her that everything's fine, as he looks at Astrid, who glances back helplessly. Hiccup follows the extremely miffed Astrid outside and suggests that maybe she saw something else, due to the dark. Undeterred, Astrid still tries to convince Hiccup of her now well-founded suspicion of Heather, saying that nobody, not even him, really knows who she is, remarking on how she mysteriously washed up on their beach, and how it seems to be all too convenient, but Hiccup still believes Heather's story of a pirate-attack and her island being under siege. Astrid angrily retorts that the only thing under siege is his brain and that he isn't thinking clearly. She urgently tries to warn him of the impending danger they're in, but despite her best efforts, Hiccup stubbornly refutes her claims, and states his conviction of a lack of alliance between Heather and the Outcasts. On Outcast Island, the Outcast soldiers are struggling to control a Monstrous Nightmare inside their own training arena, while Alvin remarks that there's no rhyme or reason to the way or inclination with which the dragon sets itself on fire. Savage replies that they need the book to fully understand how and why, and that once they have it, they will be able to control any dragon. Alvin asks why he isn't holding the book in his hand at that very moment, and Savage hastily reassures him that he will, which Alvin affirms, though stating that his lieutenant's life depends on it, said lieutenant muttering to himself about how much he hates when Alvin says something of the sort after the Outcast chief leaves. The next day, Hiccup, unable to locate the Book of Dragon's whereabouts, asks if his dad has seen it. Before Stoick can respond, Astrid bursts in and angrily alerts Hiccup that Stormfly is gone, and claims that "Little-Miss-Innocent" stole her and the Book. Hiccup finally realizes that Astrid was right, and gathers the Riders, who prepare to catch Heather before she arrives at Outcast Island with the book. Hiccup is shocked that Heather double-crossed them and Tuffnut comments that it's because his "brain was under siege", quoting Astrid from the night before, implying that Astrid likely vented about it to at least one other person as well. Hiccup shrugs off the comment before trying to apologize to Astrid, who has mounted Toothless. However, she impatiently tells him to 'save it', and that he can apologize after he retrieves her dragon for her. They take to the skies, Astrid riding with Hiccup. Meanwhile, Heather's lack of experience riding the otherwise zippy Stormfly allows the Riders to catch up with her, despite her tremendous head start. On their way there, Astrid expresses her doubts of them being able to catch up to her newly speed-reinforced dragon, but Hiccup points out that she can only reach those speeds when it's Astrid riding her, not a random (inexperienced) stranger. After Snotlout spots their quarry up ahead, Hiccup remarks that Heather will deeply regret helping him boost Toothless' speed, and engages the new gear, giving Toothless an immense increment in speed, and causing them to draw up right alongside the stolen dragon and her rider. As he attempts to draw right in so Astrid can get onto her own dragon, Heather quickly yanks out another leg of chicken and tosses it into Stormfly's mouth, which she snaps up, giving her her own boost of speed. Hiccup suddenly realizes that that's what Astrid has been feeding Stormfly all this time, but Astrid quickly diverts from the topic by telling him that they've got bigger problems to deal with. Unable to catch up to Stormfly by flying at her altitude, Hiccup tells Astrid he's gonna pull up above her instead, and has Toothless climb, before diving down toward Heather again. As soon as Toothless levels out right above them, Astrid jumps off and lands on Stormfly behind Heather. The thieving rider attempts to knock Astrid off the back of the dragon, but the more experienced rider grabs onto the tip of the Nadder's tail and commands Stormfly to perform a tail flip, allowing her to vault back on and continue her altercation with Heather. While they fight, Fishlegs alerts the others that they just crossed into Outcast waters. Hiccup urges Astrid to hurry things up, to which Astrid responds that she needs a minute, as Heather is stronger than she looks. Meanwhile, the Outcasts fire catapult rounds at the intruding Riders once they draw within range. Astrid finally turns the tables in her favor, knocking Heather off Stormfly, but losing the book in the process as well. Snotlout goes after Heather and Hiccup goes after the book. Though Snotlout manages to catch Heather, preventing her from plummeting towards her death (and taking the chance to hit on her like the opportunist he is), Hiccup and Toothless are unable to dive at the same speed the book is falling at, and after nearly being shot out of the sky twice, the second round singeing Hiccup's arm and sleeve, he is forced to bid a hasty retreat, while the book falls into the landscape of Outcast Island. The Outcasts cheer in victory as they now have the coveted book within their grasp. In the sky, the other Riders look at Hiccup with some trepidation, and Fishlegs anxiously asks if Hiccup was able to re-acquire the book, He grimly reports that he was unable to retrieve it and the Book of Dragons now rests in the hands of Alvin The Treacherous. Trivia *Astrid and Heather are the focus the episode and the one that came after. *When Heather is first found under her boat, her skirt is missing. This could be an animation error. *This episode and the next are slightly similar to the third book, How to Speak Dragonese, as Alvin gets Hiccup's book to learn more about Dragons and Hiccup is determined to get it back. *This is the first episode in the first season that didn't have Hiccup's narration at the end of the episode. *Heather is the first and only female original character from Riders of Berk. Characters People *Jay Baruchel as Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III *America Ferrera as Astrid Hofferson *Nolan North as Stoick the Vast *Christopher Mintz-Plasse as Fishlegs Ingerman *T.J. Miller as Tuffnut Thorston *Julie Marcus as Ruffnut Thorston *Zack Pearlman as Snotlout Jorgenson *Mae Whitman as Heather *Mark Hamill as Alvin the Treacherous *Paul Rugg as Savage Dragons *Toothless *Stormfly *Meatlug *Hookfang *Barf and Belch Dragon Species *Night Fury *Deadly Nadder *Gronckle *Monstrous Nightmare *Hideous Zippleback Site Navigation pl:Słodka Heathera (część 1) Category:Episodes Focused on Astrid Category:Episodes Category:Dragons: Riders of Berk Category:Media Category:Dragons: Riders of Berk Episodes